Over the Line
by ZephyrPhoenix
Summary: Discontinued. Officially adopted by Skylark93, a close friend. Please do take note that she has permission and did not steal my story. When Sky uploads and posts the story is entirely up to her, as she is currently working on two other stories and plans to rewrite some parts. Until then, please look forward to it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Warnings**: Ocs, OOC, Au, Suggestive content, Age changes

**Summary**: Sakura is your average nerd; a student with high grades and not a mark on her permanent record. But when someone pushes too many wrong buttons on the ticking time bomb, she decides to fight back...with a little help of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I stared at my reflection the mirror that hung in my bathroom, deep in thought. I'm a 16 year old sophomore with plain, average looks...nothing special if you ask me. My eyes were an emerald green color, though it was slightly bordering olive or sea green. They were hidden by thick, square, black, nerd framed glasses that are resting on my nose. Scotch tape held the temple that had broken off...more or less ripped off by someone. My pastel pink hair was long, limp and lifeless. I accepted that fact long ago, no matter what I did with it, it stayed boring and straight. My nails were chipped but I never got the chance to go to the nail salon. Even then, they would just get ruined because of all the work I do, to look like this. _This_ is who the world saw.

Life as 'Haruno' Sakura couldn't be any worse...right? Well...you thought wrong. Being related to an international super model for a mom has it's disadvantages. She appeared on so many countless magazines that it wasn't even funny. Everyone always gushed about her outward appearance and how a mother of two can look so youthful. My dad is a powerful CEO and from what I've heard, many women still find him very attractive, even though he's married and has two children. He owns one of the Big 3 major companies, along side the Uchiha and Hyuga. My own older brother, who is just two years older, didn't even want to be seen with me...and that stung...a lot. All he wanted to do was hang out with his gang, _his_. He isn't just a member, he is the leader. When we were younger, we were nearly inseparable. But now, it's like he is ashamed. I don't care. At least I don't think that I care. I've dealt with so many people always picking on me, whether it be name calling or physical shoving, it never ends.

Besides,...I like to hide. The media knew my parents have two kids, they saw the baby pictures. But they don't know what I look like now. I want to be this 'nerd' that everyone sees. I practically begged my parents into letting me change my last name for school. I didn't want people to flock my very being just because they want to be friends with a rich kid who has a 'hot dad', a 'foxy mom' or a 'cool brother'.

_No one knew the real, 'Haruno' Sakura..._

"Sweetheart, it's time for school"

"I'll be right down kaa-san!" I grabbed my back and rushed down the stairs, bowing to the maids who were busy doing their chores.

"S-Sakura-sama, you're a mess!" I struggled to break free from the swarm of maids who; tucked in my white blouse shirt, hiked up my red plaid skirt by a few inches, pulled up my socks and cleaned my leather shoes. I swatted away their hands that dared to touch my pink locks, I didn't want to look like 'them'.

"Enough already, I'm going to be late!" With that said, the maids scurried back to what they were doing previously. I sighed before walking down the marble steps and facing my mother. Her gray eyes stared at me with sympathy. Her own rose colored hair was full of life and shine. And her shape was nearly to die for. Sure, her...assets weren't as humongous as others, but it complimented her figure. Porcelain skin was flawless and she barely had any wrinkles on her angelic face. Did I mention she didn't even look like she was 38 years old? She looked as if she was in her mid 20s. Heck, my father didn't even look like he was 45 years old either, and he was standing right next to her. His dark orange hair, almost appearing brown, was short and spiked. A fringe of hair that wasn't spiked covered a good portion of his right eye. He is tall, but not exactly a giant.

"Have a good day sweetie" my father said, flashing me a gentle smile. When he wasn't planning a hostile company take over, he was pretty nice. He just keeps the cold appearance for intimidation. Sometimes when he comes to pick us up, he waits for us two blocks down because I wanted to keep my secret. Aniki refuses to be seen in the same car, so he walks with his friends instead.

"Of course" I muttered, knowing all too well that this school day was going to be like the rest. The only **true** friend that I had was Hyuga Hinata. But that's mainly because we were always together when we were younger. Hinata-chan, Aniki, and I. A lot of things changed in the past 10 years...a lot of things. I glanced up for a moment to see my aniki's orange haired head already out the door and speeding out the drive way.

"Sweetheart, if you need a ri-"

"It's alright mom, I'll walk like I usually do"

"But sweetheart-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I smiled, giving my parents hugs before I started down the drive way.

…

**Hinata's POV**

I waited patiently for my friend. I loved Sakura, I do. She's like an older sister to me, but sometimes I question her judgement. She truly is beautiful but she hides, even more than me! I allowed the world to know that I am a nerd, though I am the heiress to a company. However, she has a super model for a mom...yeah, I can see why she'd want to keep that a secret from all the kids at our school. If they were to ever find out, the torment would be a lot worse.

I heard the familiar sounds of Sakura's light voice calling me from over the hill. A bright smile was plastered onto her face. Sakura-chan and I got along pretty well. Maybe because Sakura-chan and I were so insecure about something, that we choose to hide behind another. The only way people would actually talk to us is if we told them we were rich.

"Hina-chan!"

"Saku-chan!" I called out brightly as I walked over to her. It was a lot better, knowing someone else also feels the same burden of being labeled 'Nerd', and neglected by some others in school.

"Did you finish the homework that Asuma-sensei assigned?" the pinkette.

"J-just barely. He has g-good intentions, but e-expects too much" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Kakashi-sensei, h-his assignment was easier."

"You know, I think the only reason he gives us easy assignments is because they'll be easier to grade and he can go straight to his porno books again." I giggled at Sakura's response, mainly because it was true. There wasn't a time that I remember when Kakashi-sensei didn't have that book in his hand.

"His fiancee will b-be furious if she hears he has t-those books"

"Well...it was nice knowing him" Sakura grinned happily. I couldn't help but smile too.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>So...basically the intro to Sakura and Hinata's lives. The idea of the story popped into my head while I was in class. And I love to write down whatever thought I have at the moment. So instead of notes, I end up with stories. Yeah...I'm not exactly the best student...<p>

I think most of you may already know who Sakura's brother is. But now there is a problem. Sakura's false last name is 'Haruno'. I need help coming up with a last name that will work for both of them.

Anyways, I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Authoress note:** Sorry if it may seem a bit...confusing in some parts of the story.

**Warnings**: Ocs, OOC, Au, Suggestive content, Age changes

**Summary: **Sakura is your average nerd; a student with high grades and not a mark on her permanent record. But when someone pushes too many wrong buttons on the ticking time bomb, she decides to fight back...with a little help of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Once again, I was down on the floor, with all my books and papers scattered all over. My tormentors were standing above me, with smug looks gracing their faces. I had just made sure that Hinata got to her class safely before I headed to my own class. And that's when I walked into...the Wannabes.

"Well well, little nerd down for the count" the purple haired girl smirked. Her hair cut was uneven and one fringe was slightly longer than the rest. Her brown eyes pierced into my own and I froze. Not from intimidation, but from annoyance.

"How did some untalented runt like you even get into this school? Sleeping around with the people in charge? You belong in a freak show!"

The first girl giggled in delight, "She is a freak all right, but too bad she has _nothing_ to show" She said, gesturing to her chest. The trio laughed loudly at my expense and shoved me back down when I gotten up to leave.

I sighed. The Wannabe Triplets. Well, their real last name is Watanabe and they aren't actually triplets, but it sounds similar to Wannabe, and they all look the same. Ami, Yumi, and Maya. Yumi, the eldest, was the pack leader. There was no denying the fact that Yumi is the queen of the bitches.

"Bitches will be bitches" I muttered under my breath. I collected my things once more, only to notice a hand was extended towards me, with some of my other papers in hand. I glanced up to see dark obsidian eyes staring down at me. It was breathtaking. His raven hair was tied in a low ponytail and rested on his shoulders. The light shimmered and bounced off his hair. There was nothing about the uniform that stood out, only the fact there was a tiny little pin under the blazer chest pocket. I succeeded in fighting off my blush of embarrassment and thanked him. When he didn't leave after handing me my papers, I noticed that his hand was still outstretched, palm open. I blushed again as he pulled me back up onto my feet. "Thanks"

He nodded before walking off to class. He seemed oddly familiar somehow. I shook my head to clear my mind off the thought and headed over to Kakashi's classroom. When I had arrived, it was no surprise that the teacher himself wasn't there yet. I seated myself in my assigned desk and ignored the paper snow balls that were thrown in my direction. I didn't need to read them to know what they said. _Bitch. Slut. Ugly._ Honestly, I seriously didn't know what I did to deserve this kind of treatment from anyone. I knew that it was a specific group that targeted me, so not everyone in my school were my tormentors. However, they don't really do anything to stop my bullies either. Personally, I don't know how they see a nerd as a threat.

Finally, after the 30 minute wait, the silver haired teacher walked in casually as if he wasn't in any rush. He closed his book and judging from the movement of his mask, he smiled happily at us, his one visible eye had little crinkles near. I resisted the urge to growl at his tardiness. This is one of the top schools in all of Konoha, so why do we have a teacher who is always late?

"Yo."

"You're **late**!"

I sat there with a bored expression on my face, doodling next to the notes I was jotting down on paper. Hinata had this class after me, so I often gave her the notes. She's kind and all, but her note taking skills were horrid. There was no organization, and some of the penmanship was sloppy. I love that girl like a sister, but I worry. At least when I give her my notes, the little cartoon characters will keep her entertained.

I sighed inwardly and reached to touch my necklace. My emerald eyes widened as my hand touched my warm flesh. The cool gold necklace that offered me comfort was missing. I cursed under my breath, it must've snapped off when the Wannabes were shoving me. I had that necklace since I was 6 years old, and now, it's gone.

"If I must say so myself, I think I'm pretty early today" I raised a brow at that statement. It was true. What was supposed to be an hour long wait turned out only to be half that today. "Maa, allow me to introduce the reason why I am so late today. You may come in now." No sooner was that said, a sandy blonde girl entered, her teal green eyes resting on my appearance. "Please state your name, age, year, interest, hobbies, etc."

"Hello, I'm Temari. I'm 17 years old, junior. I don't fell like telling you my interests and hobbies"

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Haruno-san. Haruno-san, please raise your hand"

I watched as she slowly approached where I was sitting, and from the other students I heard the usual insults 'Oh, I feel bad for her', 'A cute girl like her sitting next to a freak'. To my surprise, she turned to glare at the students who were sending insults in our direction. When the blonde turned back to me, she offered a gentle reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you,..."

"S-Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura" I nodded dumbfounded. To my surprise, she grinned, "You don't talk much, do you?" I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I stood off to the side to wait for my pink haired friend. My classes usually let out early compared to Sakura's. So, while waiting, let me tell you more about the school and what I'm seeing. The jocks were with the jocks, roughly shoving each other playfully. The cheerleaders walked in packs, laughing loudly and spreading rumors about other students. The members of the marching band were holding their instruments protectively, and treating them as if they were glass. Lastly, the nerds were scurrying, trying to get to class and blend in with the wall. I was one of them, trying to stay hidden from the watchful eyes of predators.

"Hina-chan!" I turned around to the familiar voice that had called out to me.

"Saku-chan..." I noticed she followed my train of thought to the blonde who was standing beside her. "H-Hello"

"Oh, Hi, I'm Temari, nice to meet you Hinata-san" She knew my name? Sakura probably told her.

"S-Sakura...your necklace-" She glanced down and touched the base of her neck, where her necklace used to be. She never took it off, never! She only took it off when she was going to shower or bed.

"Necklace? You had a necklace?" Temari asked. She looked at Sakura's neck before glancing back at her, eyes hardened. "Where is it?"

"I...I, well, you see...I lost it" she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head casually. My pearl eyes widened. How can she be so calm? She had that necklace since she was 6 years old and it meant a lot to her. It was given when she first moved here. And it was given to her by- "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"S-Sakura-chan, if your n-necklace is stolen, you s-should report it to the campus p-police." I said, giving her a disappointed look.

"Stolen?" Temari repeated, as if she were unsure of what to say.

"I'll get it back, okay? Can we just drop the subject?" I decided to, Sakura sounded desperate. "Let's get you to art class, ne?" I nodded. Temari pursed her lips, as if biting back something to say about the matter. While we were walking to the art room, it felt like this...Temari person was trying to scare away tormentors.

…

I smiled, my art piece was finally finished. It nearly took me a week or two to finish it, and get every single little detail. My art teacher, Kurenai-sensei, was it was a work of art and it's delicate brush strokes were breathtaking. The cool colors were giving a sense of peace and tranquility and the brighter colors offered warmth. The expression on the child's face beamed with joy as he went down the slide and into the awaiting arms of his mother.

"My, my. What a lovely painting. I would hate to see it get ruined, it would be most...unfortunate don't you think?"

I froze. Those voices-

"W-What do you want?" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh look Maya, it speaks"

"Oh Ami, it looks like she missed a spot." Maya grinned, "I think you should help her with...that little problem, ne?"

"Yes, I'm sure she would be grateful" I stared horrified as Ami picked up a red paint brush, ready to slap it onto the canvas. As I stood to stop her, I felt someone grip my wrists painfully, holding me in place. Where was Kurenai-sensei when you needed her? Certainly she wasn't making out with her husband in the supply closet during school hours...right?

"Leave her alone Ami!" I turned around to see two of the students who were defending me. I noticed them from before. They weren't really any of our tormentors, but they occasionally defend us nerds.

"Shut it Uzumaki, Inuzuka" Maya hissed angrily. Unfortunately, they heeded her warning. Ami and Maya's family were one of my family's top competitors. They weren't on level with the Uchiha or Sakura's family, not just yet anyway. The Uchiha, Hyugas and Sakura's family are part of the big three, and the Watanabes want in. The Watanabe get what they want by threats. They always threatened to buy out the Inuzuka Animal Clinic and turn it into a store for Girls Apparel. They threatened Naruto stating they will buy out every ramen stand within the whole city perimeter.

"S-Stop it!" I squeaked.

"Sister dear, does this look right?" I stared, speechless as Ami slapped on a glob of red paint, right on the child's face. The red paint started to slide down the canvas, leaving a trail of red in its wake as the left over goop plopped onto the floor. I felt the tears already forming and stinging my eyes and I let out a choked sob.

"Aw, Ami, you made the cry baby cry" Maya chuckled.

"What's going on over here?" The girls froze and turned to face the source of the voice. Ami dropped the brush onto the ground and bowed toward the approaching red-headed male. His brown eyes were narrowed and had a look of anger. That's when I realized that he is one of the top Art students that this school has.

"I..I..We- I" I watched as the sisters try to form words but utterly failed in doing so. With one more glare from the red head, the sisters left me alone. He turned to face me, no expression on his face. But I did notice something, another paint brush in his hand. In his other hand, he held as second brush and extended it towards me

"May I?" I nodded, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Oh, well, that was nice of him to do" I said. I had finished tying my hair into a neat, messy bun and now somewhat filing my nails. I could care less about my outward appearance anyways. At home, I'm me. At school, I am a nerd for everyone to see. My cell was on speaker as I channel surfed the tv for any thing good to watch. Unfortunately, there never was.

"Y-Yes, I was shocked though. A-Ami and M-Maya didn't threaten him. They threatened Naruto-kun and Kiba-san, b-but not him."

"Who knows, maybe they were intimidated." I said, watching as my 3 month old puppy trotted into the room. I was guessing that he was done with his shower because he smelt like powder and flowers. He looked like he was pouting "Biscuit, come here" I frowned when he chose to ignore me and head straight to his bed in the corner of the room.

"I take it Biscuit is in the room" I rolled my eyes as Hinata laughed. "He got his revenge already?"

"Not yet, but I think he is planning to" I looked at the crème colored shiba inu. Only his eyes were moving, from me to the tv and back again. Maybe he was planning to ruin my tv?

"W-well...at least things are getting better."

"Or not. The Wannabes still have my necklace." I said.

"How w-will you get it b-back?"

"...I don't know" I replied, crestfallen. I snapped out of my thoughts when the door to my room opened. I stared at the person who stood at the door. Well...more like his outline, I was staring at blurry figures when I don't wear my glasses. But I knew who it was, and he seldom comes to my room. It was kinda hard to miss his orange hair. He and I stared at each other for a few minutes before one of us decided to speak.

"Dinner"

"Hai, aniki" I replied. I picked up the phone, turned off the speaker and pressed the phone to my ear, "Hinata, I got to go, I have to eat dinner with the fam...Alright, good night to you to...Bye.". I slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers and walked out towards the dinning room. However, someone prevented me from doing so, by grabbing my upper arm. I was pushed back a few feet so I was standing in front of him. His violet gray eyes were dangerously narrow.

"Where is your necklace?"

"My necklace?"

"Don't play dumb with me." I froze. That was a warning. He was completely serious. Sure, if we are in public he doesn't want to be seen with me. Heck, even at home he does his best to avoid me. If he went out of his way to see me, it had to be something important. "Where. Is. The. Necklace."

"I don't know" I said, a little too quick for his liking. I cringed inwardly as he took in a deep breath and releasing it. Shit. I am so dead. Good bye World.

"Are you guys coming down for dinner!" Thank goodness my mom has incredible timing.

"Coming kaa-san!" I could see from the corner of my eyes, my aniki was still staring. "Aniki, dinner"

He rolled his eyes and walked right pass me and paused, our eyes meeting. I could tell he wasn't going to let the matter slip away. I gulped before following him down the stairs and into the dinning room where our parents were waiting.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Now, let me just say, in Hinata's POV, I know not all jocks, cheerleaders, etc are like that. But in my old high school, they were. It had a really, <strong>really<strong> bad clique problem. Its pretty much what I described, how it was in my school. There wasn't much bullying in my old school, but just not enough people expanding their horizons and socializing with other groups.

Also, remember, Sakura is using a fake last name, she doesn't want the ruffians to know who she is related to. So Ami and her sisters, and most of the students don't actually know about Sakura's family. They know Hinata's family name is, so thats why her treatment is going to be a bit more...different than Sakura. Can I get a suggestion on Sakura's real last name. Because 'Haruno' is her fake last name, and I really don't know what her real last name should be. You know who her brother is? Hm? Anyways, what do you think would be a good last name for them.

Oh, by the way,** Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
